


Across the Sky with Stars

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Sindarin, T. E. Lawrence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love of an Elf is eternal, but the lifespan of a Dwarf is not. A trans-species, same-sex romance as told in poetry through the eyes of the lover left alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dedication](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/75734) by T. E. Lawrence. 



> Inspired by the life and writings of T.E. Lawrence, celebrated author, war hero, Tolkien's contemporary…and poet.

_Gin melannen,_

_Anhen tolthannen i nuinin adh i ndennin o lû athan in lith_

_A teithannen i innas nîn athan i venel na elin_

_Edraith angin ed in thefn odog i mandondren gîn_

_i—i Chind gîn adlachad enni sui i rem 'elair e giliath_

_Ned io anann gegenethriel sogannenc veleth veluil adh ech annin einerend._

_Gelaidh a thewair, mŷl adh aear, angin din awarthathon._

_i Linnad benvethed e gelaidh firiathar_

_i Thloss falas pêl sui idh rîn en eglain_

_Aeglir dant nuin merchaint aduial,_

_Mellyn saer bain min 'weriathar_

_i Melain 'irir sui in lais lasbelin_

_Ach gin uimelathon._

* * *

 

 

I loved you,

So I brought the tides of time across the sands

And wrote my will across the sky with stars

To save you out of the seven pillars of your stony hell

That your eyes would flame again for me like the glittering net of stars

When long ago having entangled together we drank sweet love and well you sowed yourself within me.

Trees and forests, gulls and sea, for you I have abandoned them.

The endless singing of trees will die

The whisper of waves fades like the memories of the forsaken

Mountains fall under the shadows of twilight, all bitter friends will betray us

The gods shudder like the leaves of autumn

Yet ever will I love you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once, when stars were whirling overhead  
In love, unwearied, I was groped to your body  
Our brief wage  
Ours for a breath  
Before the earth’s soft hands explored your shape  
And they buried you beneath the cold kiss of stone


	3. Chapter 3

Long ago  
You said the stars were winking  
As we drank of love  
And the moon shone so we might taste  
With eyes as well with lips and tongue  
On the nights we lived in splendor.

I am alone  
Yet the stars shine on  
As the moon wanes yet unwearied  
At last is truth now stark before me:  
We lived and loved in naked bliss  
Under an indifferent heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Days seem to dawn

Suns to shine

Evenings follow

And then I sleep

I dare not dream

Lest I wake

to remember:

You are gone

And the sorrow swallows me anew

 


	5. Chapter 5

I remember at night we were stained with dew

And shamed into silence by the innumerable stars

As the gods watched from above

But some pangs are too sharp

Some griefs are too deep

Some ecstasies too high

For an immortal mind to fathom

My doubts were consumed by your ravenous strength

And I offered no resistance.

If indeed we are damned like the dead leaves of autumn

Let them know this: I was loved by you

The Void may take me

Those over the sea may refuse to receive me

And even in the gardens of peace it may be I find no forgiveness

Yet in all my long life I was loved by you

I loved you

And we burned together if only once

If only for an instant.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt you resting near beside me

A steady lullaby of birdsong and your heavy breath

For a long while we lay still, and silent, a ripple of doubt

Coursing between us

Then your massive foot thrust a wave of ash over the fire

And the quick blinding darkness found me beneath you

And in the grey shadows and whispers of the rustling grass

We passed a restless night of love and enjoyed ourselves

In the shadow of blankets and solace of skin and tears.

 

In the morning before dawn we buried our secrets

With the slow embers of fire

And searching they found us sleeping alone and apart

And ashamed. 


	7. Chapter 7

I sang to you of the sun and moon

Sailing the waters of the sky

How reckless love

And tides of time

Brought him to close to her slow fire

But beyond all hope

Beyond belief

O'er the very edge of night

Sometimes soaring closer

Or fading farther

Ever on the verge of sight

They may not touch

They cannot speak

Yet even now dance they together

Through wintering waters

On a sheen of sunlit stars

Though long years may seem to part us

Perhaps you are not far

Behold me, I am Tilion:

I too will bear your scars.


	8. Chapter 8

By day we lay in shadow

For the great part of the glorious nights we lay out under the stars in the steaming breath of the southern wind


End file.
